Trails of Cold Steel: A Class 7 Divided
by AnimeLover287
Summary: An alternate universe based on Trails of Cold Steel 1. It's centered around all of the conflicts between Class 7 members at one point in time. Spoiler warning for Trails of Cold Steel 1. Mostly Lemon. Rean x Alisa/Emma/Fie, Elliot x Millium, Jusis/Machias x Laura.
1. Kindness

Sexual Content: Teasing, Blowjob, Public (Dormitory), Edging.

Spoiler Warning: This story takes place in an alternate universe, centered around all of the moments Class 7 was divided. An example would be when Laura and Fie have their background conflicts. However, even though it's in a different timeline, some similarities are present between the plot of Trails of Cold Steel 1. If you have not finished the game, there are minor character spoilers. You have been warned. Other than that, this is my first time trying fanfiction, so helpful criticism is nice. Hope you have your fun with this story, enjoy! :)-

Chapter 1: Kindness

After the last field study, all of Class 7 was surprised when 2 new members entered into it. One was Millium Orion, a young girl who was with the Intelligence Division. Another was Crow Armbrust, a second year student at Thor's, who joined last minute due to his failing grades. I wanted to get along with both of them, considering the tensions between other members of Class 7. Laura and Fie were acting strangely and distant when around each other. Machias and Jusis were still divided due to their political positions. And Alisa and Emma were competitive, but I didn't know why. I knew it happened shortly after Laura and Fie got upset, but it was more like they were being overly aggressive towards me and each other in competitions. I wanted to talk to one of them when they were alone, so I went to Laura. I figured, if I couldn't get through to her with words, we could always spar. I knocked on her door.

"Hey, it's Rean. Can I come in?"

"Oh, Rean. Just a moment." She opened her door after a few moments. "Come in."

"Thank you." I walked in her room.

"So, what did you want? If you want to spar, we can go outside to the training field."

"Not right now, but I'll have to take you up on that. No, it's about… the issues between you and Fie." She sat down on her bed, staying silent.

"It's… complicated. But don't you wonder why Fie is that skilled and nimble for a 15 year old girl? It's… unnatural. I have my suspicions as to what her background is, but I hope I'm wrong about it."

"Laura… maybe you should try and be open with her about it."

"When we have classes, I make attempts, but she doesn't work with me. As her senior, I should be a better role model, but I can't deal with it right now. Just leave me alone for now, please."

"Alright. But if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you. I'll sure I'll be able to talk about it when the time is right." I left her room and closed the door behind me. I thought I should go talk to Fie, but she was asleep when I walked past her room. Therefore, I'll go talk to Alisa. Machias and Jusis were still angry over the argument they had an hour ago, so Alisa should be more approachable. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rean. Can I come in?"

"...Yeah sure. Just a second." She opened the door. "How are you, Rean?"

"Alright, but… um. Your… clothes…" She was wearing a set of light blue lingerie. I blushed at the sight and looked away.

"Oh, this? It's fine. Come on in."

"M-maybe I should come back later…"

"No, I insist! Here, have a seat on the bed." She grabbed my arm and pulled me along. I was still astonished, but I tried to hide my blushing as much as possible.

"So, what did you want, Rean? Here, hold on a second." She closed the door and smiled at me passionately.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about-" I stopped mid-sentence when she started rubbing my leg.

"Keep going, don't mind me."

"Alright… lately you and Emma have been acting sort of competitive. It's not like either of you to be so… heated. Are you two mad at each other for something?"

"I wouldn't say we're mad at each other…" She leaned towards me and I tried not to look too much at her directly. "But we have a… thing going on." She got closer to me, her hand gliding still. I gulped.

"What kind of… thing?" I asked, trying to sound unembarrassed.

"A thing where this happens." She touched my bulge and I instantly jolted. "Does it feel nice, Rean? It looks like it." She glanced at my face, looking for expressions of pleasure, and she found them. My face was so red that I wanted to hide away.

"Wait… stop. Ahhn…" She pulled me up off of her bed. Standing up, I started thinking about more dirty thoughts as she wriggled my zipper down. Her hair was especially beautiful tonight, but her lingerie just stunned me completely. Her waist was a little more humble compared to Laura and Emma, but her breasts were big and round. They weren't huge, but they were the prettiest size. Before I could pay attention, my pants were at my ankles, revealing my 18 rege (7 inch) dick. I covered it up.

"Come on, let me pleasure you, Rean. Here, I'll get you started." I just stood there, still in shock. "Can you move your hands? For me?" She stared at me with an innocent smile.

"O-okay. But please don't stare…" I moved my hands away from my dick, and it was still hard. Her smile changed from innocent to a devilish half-smile.

"Wow! It's so big! How long have you been hard for?"

"I… ever since I came in the room."

"Aww, your poor dick… don't worry, I'll fix it. Then you can 'come' into my bed for a little break. Why don't you sit on the bed?"

"I'm a little uncertain about this… but okay." I sat down, looking at her beautiful body. It was modest in all the right places, but still a little curvaceous. She caught me staring at her breasts.

"Naughty Rean. Didn't anyone teach you not to stare…" She took off her top, leaving the revealing clothing still on her lower body. Her nipples were hard.

"You look… beautiful."

"Thanks. Now let's get started." She leaned her mouth over towards my pole.

"Wait… please be gentle. I haven't… done this with anyone."

"Sure thing. I'll go slowly." She licked around it slowly, and it felt really good. My dick got a little bigger, and she laughed a little.

"Ready? I'm going to put it in my mouth. Teehee." She managed to fit most of it in her soft, warm mouth. I was melting in pleasure and she went a little faster. The sounds she was making made it sound like it tasted nice, and that turned me on a little.

"Ahh! That feels so good." My face looked stupid, because she almost chuckled with it in her mouth. She took it out and began to stroke it rapidly.

"Doesn't that feel good? Do you wanna cum for me? All over my breasts?"

"Y-yes! I'm so close!" She pointed my dick towards her breasts, which turned me on even more. I was so close, precum didn't stop leaking.

"Cum for me, Rean. Let it out…" Just then, someone knocked on the door. We both froze in shock. She put her finger to her lips to tell me to be quiet.

"W-who is it?"

"Oh, sorry Alisa. It's Emma. I just wanted to come by and apologize for how aggressive I've been lately. I hope that-"

"Emma? Can it maybe… wait a few minutes? I'm busy… reading?" I looked at her in disbelief. Nobody, especially Emma, would believe that Alisa was reading.

"Oh, okay. I'll… be back later then. Sorry to bother you and Rean." My heart skipped 5 beats when I heard her say my name. She knew I was in here, but I hoped and prayed to Aidios that she didn't know what I was doing. After the footsteps settled, I stared at Alisa, not because of her outfit, but because Emma knew I was here.

"I should finish you off quick, so nobody else knocks. Ready?" In spite of my throbbing member, I should get up, grab my clothes, and leave. But it hurt a little bit when Emma knocked, because she stopped stroking my dick.

"It's a little sore. I should probably get dressed…"

"Please, Rean. Do it for me. I don't want to see you in pain…" After a few moments of weighing pros and cons, I had my answer.

"...Alright. But… please go a little slow. It still hurts."

"Okay. I'll lick it a little more." She stuck her tongue all around the head, making me gasp in pleasure.

"Ahh… that feels better. Can you go a little faster now?"

"Anything for you, Rean." She began stroking it again, but she focused on the shaft instead of the whole thing. She used varying amounts of pressure the higher up she got, and I was close to orgasm.

"I'm close again!"

"Good. Cum for me, Rean. Right… here." She pointed in her mouth. Sticking her tongue out and teasing me pushed me over the edge.

"C-cumming!" I came so much over her that my whole body was shaking.

"Mmm. So good… Did you enjoy it?" She finished swallowing and smiled.

"Ahh… yes. But, why did you do that? I don't regret it, I'm just confused."

"Do you really want to know?" She wiped off some of the cum on her breasts and licked it up. "It's because you're a nice person to everyone, and I wanted to pay you back for that kindness. Besides, your room is right next to mine. I can tell this guy wasn't very happy recently." She pointed to my member, still sticky with semen.

"That… is, um-" I was at a loss for words, so I just got a towel to wipe my dick off.

"It's okay, Rean. So long as nobody else knows, you can 'come' back anytime. It would be really fun for you and me." I wondered about something with Emma.

"Alisa, do you think… Emma heard?" I looked at her with a worried expression."

"She might have been listening in due to our contest, but she doesn't mind too much." She winked at me. She said 'contest' in that sentence.

"What contest?"

"What?" She looked at me with an uncertain expression.

"You said you and Emma were having a contest, right?"

"Oh! That! I was talking about… a cooking contest. Yeah, we were trying out different recipes, and it got a little heated. Don't worry about it, though."

"Hmm…"

"It's fine, really. Let me clean up a little bit. You should get your clothes on too." She pointed to my pants and shirt lying on the floor. I picked them up, got dressed, and opened the door a little bit. I looked to both sides of the hallway, and they were empty, except for Elliot, but he was walking downstairs.

"Bye, Alisa. I'll… see you soon, I guess?"

"Yes. Sleep well, Rean." I walked towards my room, right next to hers. I opened the door, closed it, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's really going to have me coming back… I can barely stand."

"I can see that, Rean." She glared at me menacingly.

"E-Emma!"

End of Chapter 1. Stay around for Chapter 2!


	2. Magical Moment

Sexual Content: Public (Dormitory), Teasing, Blowjob, Boobf***

Chapter 2: Magical Moment

"E-Emma! Umm, hi?"

"Rean, it's 10:00. Normally, you would be asleep by now, but I guess your book couldn't wait, huh?" She stared at me, looking for an explanation. To be honest, I didn't have one, so I pieced one together from my head.

"Well… Alisa told me about how you two were having a cooking contest earlier. And I wanted to give her some help with taking precise measurements. Of the ingredients."

"Interesting. You practiced cooking in her room? There's not even microwaves in our rooms, let alone a kitchen."

"Yeah, we went over notes instead of hands-on training." I kept on slipping on my words. Measurements, hands-on… what was I thinking?

"That still doesn't explain why she couldn't have come into your room. But if you two want to interrupt someone who actually wants to read, could you do it so I can't hear you? Alisa's room is right next to mine…"

"So… you know what we were doing, huh? But what are you doing in my room? Couldn't you have waited outside my door?" I figured that if she knew, I might as well speak somewhat openly about it.

"Yes, but that would be cruel, Rean. You're tired, so get some sleep instead of wandering into rooms. Everyone has their secrets, but even so, tomorrow is the practical exam. So no staying up, okay?" I could have sworn she smirked after she said secrets, but I didn't have any problems with her forgetting about it.

"I will. Thank you for forgetting about… that."

"My pleasure." She got up from my bed and walked towards the door. "If she comes to you again, could you try to have more self-control?" I blushed.

"I'll try. Good night."

"Sweet dreams." She left and closed the door behind her.

"That could have gone really bad. Glad she left me off with a warning… or whatever that was. But she's right about sleeping." I turned the lights off and got in bed. Tonight was going to be long, but I fell asleep in about 10 minutes.

"That Rean… he really needs to control his… impulses."

"Hey Emma. How are things?" Alisa walked up to her, looking a little dazed.

"Splendid, apart from you making out with Rean."

"Hey, don't be mad at me if he likes me better." Alisa shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not mad, but that was inappropriate for students to do."

"Just because you're smart, doesn't mean you're smart." She pointed to her waist, very curved, but not enough compared to Laura or Alisa.

"Oh… I'm going to bed!" Emma stormed off.

"Try not to seduce any guys on the way!" Alisa laughed and went back to her room. Once she shut the door, Emma could make her way back to Rean's room.

"Mut! (Silent)" Her footsteps were unheard as she approached Rean's room, until she was right outside the door.

"Time for a lesson, Rean. Luna Heart! (Midnight Passion)" She walked away, smiling.

"If he can't handle this, I shouldn't be helping him as his guardian…"

I slept, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened today, even through my dreams.

"Come on, Rean. Give it all to me, that sweet, tasty cum. I want it all!" Alisa was there, sitting on pink clouds in no clothes. Her hair accentuated her waist and hips nicely, and she was sucking me dry. I couldn't hold on for long.

"I'm cumming! Take it all!" I sprayed my semen all over her face, covering her hair by accident. Most of it went in her mouth, but it was spilling everywhere.

"Yummy. Come back again, and we can do something with these babies." She squished her breasts together, and my lust rose.

"Yes, I most definitely will!"

"Talking in his sleep, anyone outside his door could hear him. I should have been more careful with the magic I put into that spell. But he had it coming."

"Yo, Emma." Fie was coming out of the hallway.

"Oh, hello Fie. How are your studies?"

"I don't like them…" She frowned, then looked at her. "Why are you here, in front of Rean's room? Are you going to make out with him?" She looked at her, half-smiling.

"No! Why would you think that I would do that? I'm not that stupid." Her face turned red. She started to walk away.

"It's the chest, isn't it? Makes you do crazy things… that's why I'm flat."

"I-I don't know why you're talking about this. Why are you here?"

"I was bored. Then I saw you. Now I'm not bored." She smiled fully.

"Okay, but you should get some sleep. It's not healthy for someone like you to be up this close to midnight."

"Why? It's only…" Fie checked her Arcus. "Only 1:15. If anything, you should tell that to Millium. She's only 13, but she's still awake and bouncing with energy. Crow's influence, no doubt."

"I will talk to her tomorrow, but you can go to sleep now. Tomorrow is our practical exam, and I want you to be ready for anything. Please go to sleep."

"Ugh, fine. But when Rean wakes up tomorrow, tell Alisa that she's not doing anyone any favors blowing him." She turned away, embarrassed by her red face.

"I'll… look into it. Good night."

"Sleep well." She went back to her room, and Emma opened Rean's door.

"That feels nice…" Rean was sleep talking about his vivid dream.

"It's worse than I thought." She looked down at his tent pitched under his blankets.

"Ahh… keep going, I'm almost there."

"This was… not a good idea for revenge. I should wake him up before he gets… swollen. Maybe if I shine a light on him. Sol Exceed! (Radiance, Grow)"

"Hmm… light. Is it morning already?" After I rubbed my eyes, I could see that the lights were turned on to full brightness. And that Emma was next to me made me a little embarrassed, but also confused. "Why… are you here?"

"It's not morning, I'm sorry. Do you remember what you were dreaming about, though?"

"Hmm… I don't think so. Why? Was I sleeptalking?"

"...Yes, you had a nice dream though." She pointed to my stick under my blankets. My mind froze.

"Ahh! Sorry, thank you. I'll wait until it goes down before I go to sleep again. Maybe that will help. But what time is it?"

"Just past midnight, you should go to sleep soon after you take care of… that."

"Yeah. But wait, why are you up? I appreciate you waking me, but you need some sleep too. Get some rest." I looked at her, but her face reddened.

"Rean… I did… something to you. It's a power of mine, but it should wear off."

"What? What kind of power? If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But what did you do to me?"

"Something that makes you dream of your current desires at a higher intensity. I wanted to get you back for what she did with you. But Alisa has been ingrained into your mind so much, I woke you up before it got too bad." She buried her head in her lap.

"Emma… are you okay?"

"...Yes. I just need a couple minutes."

"Okay… you can sit here. I'll go to sleep. If you have something on your mind, just wake me up and I'll listen to you. I'm always here." She started to tear up in her eyes.

"Thank you, Rean. I won't stay for long, I just need someone to be here."

"It's alright. If that wore off, I'll go to sleep. Good night." I turned over.

"Good night, Rean." After I closed my eyes, I tried to think about anything that wasn't dirty-minded. Whether it was cake or running, anything was better than laying next to Emma with a bulge in my pants. She was sobbing a little bit, so I stayed quiet. I was freaking out internally though.

"Rean. I have a question for you."

"What is it?" I looked at her face, trying not to drift my eyes towards her chest.

"How was it, your time with Alisa?" She looked me over my whole body.

"I… it was-"

"Something you could do with me?" That interjection made me flinch. I looked over towards her waist. With the lights on, she was radiantly beautiful. With my mind wandering, I stared at her chest, massive and impressive. She was still wearing her school uniform, so nothing was especially striking. I eventually got out of my head and gave her a unflat answer, like her.

"That's probably not the best idea for you. You look gorgeous and stunning, but I couldn't do… that to you. Your beauty isn't that, it's innocent."

"I want to do it, though. Please let me see it, at least. I'll take my clothes off, then you can decide." And with that last sentence, she got up and removed her top. It looked difficult, mostly due to her chest, but she was standing there a moment later in her white bra. She hadn't taken her skirt off yet, however.

"I-it looks nice…" I should have said anything else, a phrase so indifferent was the worst thing to say.

"Not as nice as her, huh? Maybe I'll leave you alone…" I thought how sad she must have felt, then realized how Alisa ended up sucking me off.

"Hey, Emma. I'll… be fine if you want to do something with me."

"Really? I'm so glad! I think I know what to do…" She finished undressing her upper half, taking off her bra and revealing her beautiful melons. They were so large, my bulge grew so much in an instant. It hurt a little with my pants on, and I gasped.

"Amazing… I love them!"

"I'm happy you think so! Here, let me take my glasses off, too." She set her glasses over on the desk and looked at me. Her face showed a lot of pretty features, mostly her eyes. She looked down at my pants. "Do I look beautiful, Rean? I'll help you with your clothes, so sit up."

"Okay. I could get it, though…" I sat up, still a little tired. My member was a little bigger than when I saw Alisa, but I couldn't really tell a difference while it was trapped in my pants. She walked over and pulled my pants down, then my undergarments. My dick was a little taller than I wanted it to be, and I tried to cover it up.

"Aww, you're shy. It's okay, let me help with it." She knelt down to waist-level and looked at me. "Why don't I use these?" She squeezed her breasts and wrapped them around my dick. I melted in the warmth of the pleasure, and my legs turned limp, unlike my member. I relaxed and laid down on the bed.

"It feels so good, Emma. So warm…"

"Hehe, enjoy yourself. I'm surprised it fits in between them. You should be proud of it, Rean. It's not as big as… someone's, but it's nothing to laugh at."

"Who? ...On second thought, I don't think I want to know." You son of a bitch…

"Alright. Well, are you feeling okay? ...I have an idea!" She took my dick out of her breasts, then licked it around the head. This is the second time that happened in one night, but I still jolted, shocked by the feeling.

"That's heavenly…"

"Don't let it out too fast, I did that so I can do this…" She put it between her breasts again, but alternating the rubbing. She focused on the top of it, her breasts still resting against the shaft. I writhed in pleasure and tried to hold on.

"Ahh… Don't stop, it's so wonderful!" I forgot that people were sleeping, so I regretted shouting later.

"You have to be quiet, Rean… Fie was still awake when I woke you up."

"What? Why didn't you tell me that before we starte-" I moaned as she pushed them up and down faster than before.

"Don't worry about it… We'll be done soon." She smiled at me, my body getting hot and my lust rising. I was getting close.

"I'm close… I'm gonna cum!"

"Go ahead, I'm waiting for you. Cum over my chest…" She looked down at my dick, awaiting her white reward.

"Haaaah… Here!" I blew it over her chest, but it was slower than I expected. Her breasts were abnormally large, so my dick soon went under her chest. I looked at her as she wringed the last of my cum out of me, then she took a deep breath.

"Wonderful. I hope Fie didn't wake up…"

"She probably needs her sleep tomorrow. I know I do." I looked at her, attempting to be upset. Her face was so happy, I just smiled.

"Yes… sorry I kept you up. If it makes you feel any better, it's only 3:30."

"3:30? Why, universe…" I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes.

"You should get to sleep. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. But you should sleep pretty well after that, right?"

"Yeah, but I have to clean it up now."

"Here, let me help." She slurped it up and got up. "Good night, Rean."

"Y-yeah. Good night, Emma." I awoke at 6:30 and went out for breakfast. I saw Elliot, Millium, and Jusis by the flower shop in the center of town.

"Hello Rean. Did you sleep well?" Elliot asked that question…

"Don't even ask…"


	3. Lessons

Timing for Chapters: As of posting Chapter 1, I was only putting finishing touches on all 3 of these chapters. As of now, I have to write from scratch. Just a fair warning, a few days per chapter providing my education allows it.

Sexual Content: Blowjobs, Public (Dormitory), Teasing, Child.

Chapter 3: Lessons

"Hello Rean. Did you sleep well?" I was more tired as I ever was when I masturbate on my own, but Emma and Alisa wore me out. 3 hours was not enough for today. Apart from being kept up by Emma, I stared at Elliot when he asked the forbidden question.

"Don't even ask…" Millium and Elliot both looked confused, but Jusis looked… something else, whatever the expression was.

"The eager Rean finally rolled out of bed. So much for setting examples as a noble to be an early riser." Jusis looked at me, examining my face.

"Yeah, I look terrible, but you don't have to double check." I noticed then that he wasn't looking at my face. He pulled me aside from Elliot and Millium.

"Elliot, do you know where those two are going?"

"Probably not, Millium. I can take a guess, though…"

Once we were a suitable distance of 6 Arge (20 feet) away, he looked me over. "You look like you got your brains fucked out." He said that in such a flat expression that I cringed out of disgust.

"How can you guess that? I probably shouldn't ask…"

"Experience. And Millium and Elliot might not notice the white stains on your clothes, but Fie, Crow, and the others certainly will. If anything, you should change clothes before the practical exam."

"I-I didn't think about it too much… I'll be back. Can you stall for a little time?"

"Maybe a few minutes at best, but it's 6:50. It starts at 7:00, so there isn't much I can do. Just hurry up and don't get caught with your pants down." He looked me in the eyes. "Literally. You get distracted by the simplest emotions."

"Yeah. See you, Jusis!" I ran off back towards the dormitory, thinking it would still be unlocked. It wasn't.

"Damn it! Now what…" I knew two people that had keys. Sharon and Instructor Sara. If I talk to Sharon, she'll kill me for defiling her master's beautiful face. If I talk to Instructor Sara, I might cringe so much that my heart stops. Hmm… Sharon or Sara. Sharon or Sara. I think I'll take my chances with the person in charge of all of us, instead of the person who might actually decide to kill me even though it wasn't my idea. But she was over at the field area, preparing for the practical exam.

"Arc Slash!" I broke the door down and ran inside. I'll fix it later, if worse comes to worse. Right now, my pants are worse. I ran into my room and changed into a spare uniform in about two minutes.

"Rean! You're going to be late!" Instructor Sara yelled at me as I ran down the stairs. She wasn't there yet, I guess.

"Sorry, Instructor! I'm going!" I ran with all haste, drenched in sweat by the time I made it to the field.

"Rean, you look tired. The goddess hopes you got sleep." I glared at Gaius.

"Not now. Not… now." I was taking breaths between words, still catching my breath. Then Instructor Sara came back with paper.

"Alright, kids. This next test needs me to split you up into three teams. So for Team A… Gaius, Elliot, Machias, and Jusis! Next, Team B is Emma, Alisa, Laura, and Fie! The final team, Team C, is Rean, Millium, and Crow! We'll do three matches with two teams facing off. The first is Team A vs. Team B."

She looked at both teams, checking for balance, I assumed.

"Ready… Begin!" As they fought, Crow and Millium looked at me.

"So, Rean's the leader? Yay! So fun!" Millium looked especially happy.

"Yo, Rean. What happened to your outfit? Guess last night really messed with your mind, didn't it?" I screwed myself, and I noticed that it was the outfit I changed out of when Alisa had me drained.

"W-what do you mean? It's just… paint."

"Lady paint… the best kind. Didn't think you had it in you, Rean. Good job, who was it? I need details and lots of th-"

"That's as far as you take that sentence, Crow. We're going to have issues otherwise. Besides, shouldn't we be discussing how to fight the other teams?"

"Nah, this is more fun watching you be embarrassed. Besides, I still want to know who you did it with. Perhaps the young but not innocent Fie? Or maybe the blonde beauty Alisa? No wait, it was-"

"The match has been decided! Team A wins! Next, Team B vs. Team C!"

"Well, guess that's our cue. Come on, Millium, Rean. Let's show those girls!"

"Laura and Fie are going to be tough to get by. One's super fast, the other's a powerhouse with her sword. With Alisa and Emma providing covering fire, it won't be easy."

"Life isn't easy. Let's do it!"

"Yeah! Lammy!" A Combat Shell appeared and everyone looked surprised, including me.

"W-what is that? It looks like a Combat Shell!" It was a chrome, giant robot.

"Yeah, Laura. Of course it is. Duh…" Fie wasn't surprised on the outside.

"Combat Shell? No, it's Lammy!" It made a random beeping noise.

"Hate to spoil sudden revelations, but doesn't the instructor want us to fight?"

"Yeah, Crow's right. Ready… Begin!"

"Wait! Before we begin… are these your cards?" Crow threw 4 cards with Hearts on them. The girls caught them, confused.

"Hmm… cards? Why did you…" Laura looked alarmed and I was alarmed.

"Wait for it… 3, 2, 1… checkmate!" The cards each exploded with a violent impact. They all got knocked over, though I think the fatigue from the last match got to them.

"I… the match has been decided! Team C wins!"

"Good job, Crow."

"Bet Alisa did a good 'job' too, didn't she?"

"I'm not going to answer that…"

"Hmm? What are you two talking about?" Millium looked puzzled, and I did not want to tell her the outcome of our conversation. Crow nodded at me.

"Don't worry about it. Just focus on the battle ahead. We still have to fight Team A." I brushed it off and practice my blade swings.

"Pssst! Millium."

"What is it, Crow? Do you have a secret about Rean?"

"Yeah. Rean's really tired because of something he did with Emma last night."

"What kind of something?"

"Tell you what. I'll tell you later after we go back to the dorms."

"...Okay. I wish I knew now, though. The suspense is killing me!"

"The last fight! Team A vs. Team C. Ready… Begin!" Elliot and Machias took the rear of the formation, with Jusis and Gaius in the front. I looked for a way around them to hit Elliot. Support was the main target, so I analyzed it.

"What are we waiting for! Lammy! Riot Beam!" It beeped, then fired a high speed beam towards Gaius. Jusis pushed him out of the way, leaving Elliot wide open. I readied my blade.

"Gale! I rushed both Machias and Elliot with a high impact strike, knocking them both down. By that time, Jusis and Gaius were just getting up off the ground. Crow ran in for a finish.

"Take this! Rapid Volley!" In that instant, multiple bullets appeared from his twin pistols, and they were both down.

"The match has been decided! Team C wins! They won twice, so they win the practical exam with flying colors."

"So, want to lay on the juicy details now, Rean? I'm happy to listen to a little guy talk eventuall-"

"Shut up, Crow. We're not done."

"Okay, kiddies. Our next field study is in three days. Group A is Rean, Laura, Emma, Jusis, Gaius, and Millium! Group B is Alisa, Fie, Machias, Elliot, and Crow!"

"So, too bad Rean and I aren't in the same group. That's okay though, I have Alisa and Fie to keep me company, right guys?" As nonchalant as always, Crow actually said that aloud.

"Don't go near our rooms, Crow!"

"Alisa, don't worry about it… I have gunblades for a reason."

"Ouch, bummer. Looks like we're going to Jurai, though." My group was going to Legram, and I looked at Laura.

"Isn't Legram your hometown, Laura?"

"Yes, it is. Normally, the town is shrouded in mist that makes it beautiful. But there are few times throughout the years when it isn't."

"Cool. Sounds like a gift of nature. Instructor, are we dismissed?"

"Yeah, whatever. I need a drink, though… of juice! Definitely not alcohol!" We all just stared for a moment, then scattered. Some of the others went around talking about the field studies, and I went to Crow and Millium after those fights. Not to mention, Crow's influence on Millium was terrifying.

"Lammy! Let's go back to the dorm!" It beeped, and she got on, flying all the way back to the dorms. I walked over to Crow and interrogated him.

"Look, I know what you're going to say. 'Why are you teaching Millium stuff she doesn't need to know' and all that crap. Well…" He darted off.

"Where are you going?" I yelled at him, but he didn't hear me, or pretended not to. I had two thoughts, and one option. "Whatever. He's going to get busted one of these times though, and I'm not going to bail him out."

"I think you shouldn't be a hypocrite, Rean." I forgot that everyone was still here, except for Crow and Millium. Alisa overheard me yelling.

"Not again… don't tell me you heard about what Emma and me did last night?" I saw the death stare on her face, and she didn't know before.

"No… I didn't. I need to have a talk with her later…" Alisa glared over in Emma's direction, and she gave a slight smile. I screwed myself. "And as for you, Rean! You… pervert!" She slapped me in the face.

"Oww! What was that for? It's not like that wasn't your idea, you know!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't give in to every pretty face you see! So annoying."

"I-I see your point… but still." Emma and Fie walked up to us. It was more like Fie pushed Emma along with her.

"Oh… hello. Fie, why did you push me over here?"

"Romantic tension and drama, that's why. Bye!" She left to talk to Machias and Gaius. The three of us were in an awkward circle. I tried to break the tension.

"So… how did everyone sleep?" Worst question ever. Ever."

"Well, I'm sure some of us slept better than others! How about you, Emma?"

"I-I don't know why you're so mad, Alisa. Maybe Rean slept just fine thanks to my company. Unlike someone else…" Aidios, help me. Anyone…

"What did you just say? Grr… why do you have to act so innocent?"

"It's better than demonstrating yourself everywhere you can!"

"Jusis, help me. Gaius, help me. Someone, help me…"

"Hey, Rean." Elliot was standing there with us. "Hey, Alisa, Hey Emma. How are things? Alright?" His question was worse than mine…

"Just wonderful, Elliot. Thank you for asking. If only someone else had asked… like Alisa." Great, more fighting.

"He enjoyed it at least! That's more than he can say about you!" I looked at Elliot and gestured for him to leave.

"Sorry guys, I… need to go somewhere. I'll go look for Millium and Crow…"

"Good idea. I'll come along, Elliot." I hope I could get out of that situation.

"And where do you think you're going?" They both said that in unison, so there was double confirmation I wasn't going to leave without them asking that one question. At least Crow wasn't here to make it more awkward.

Meanwhile, in Millium's dorm room…

"...So then you put your mouth on it, about halfway. Then you go up and down repeatedly. But no teeth! Not using your teeth is the most important thing."

"Got it, Crow. And this makes guys feel good? Cool!" He smirked as Millium was sucking on his dick, almost proud.

"Yeah… cool. So why don't you start and I'll tell you how you're doing."

"Sure! So like… this." She smiled with enthusiasm and stuck her mouth on his dick, moving up and down slowly, but energetically.

"Oh yeah, just like that. Good job, but start slower next time. If you go that fast, he probably won't be able to last very long." Crow thought about why Millium wanted to please Elliot of all people, but she had her reasons, and he had his.

"Mmm…Mwah!" She removed his 23 Rege (9 inch) member from her mouth, awaiting approval. "I did good, right?" Crow was flushed, but focused.

"Yeah, but keep going. You have to wait until the guy cums first…"

"Cums?"

"Right, I didn't tell you that. Basically, when a guy feels as good as they can, they let this… white juice out from their dick. In other words, don't stop until that happens. It's an… acquired taste, so I'll let you know ahead of time."

"Got it!" She continued to lunge her face on his dick, gagging sometimes from not realizing her limits. About 10 minutes had passed afterwards.

"Hey… Millium. I'm going to cum, so get... ready. Ahh… go a little faster if you can. That helps."

"Mhmm." She went faster, barely able to fit half of it in her small mouth.

"Here it comes!" He let his cum spill out, and she pulled back a little. She licked it off afterwards, though.

"Haaaa… great job, Millium. I've had girls do this plenty of times, but it takes talent to do that. I think you're ready." He smiled proudly, despite his situation.

"It tastes good after a while. Now we have to look for him."

"Nah, he's standing outside the door." Elliot froze.

"H-how did you know I was here? Wait, why was that my first question?"

"Your breathing is too loud. Even though you've only been there for two minutes, your pattern is a dead giveaway."

"Why are you teaching her… that?" He opened the door and walked in.

"Ask her. It was her idea."

"Yeah. Remember last night when I couldn't sleep? Well, that music you played to me was so nice, I fell right asleep. That was nice of you, so I thought I could get a gift or something. Then I asked Crow what I good idea would be and he suggested this!" She lunged at Elliot, removing his pants.

"Wait a second! Ow, my arm! Stupid wall…"

"Okay, they're off! Next, I have to-"

"Hold on! You're seriously going to do that? No way. If you really wanted to pick out a gift, why did you go to a delinquent like Crow?"

"Standing right here, man. Hurtful words, coming from someone caught with a child doing that. Would be a shame if someone seen this…" Crow pulled out his ARCUS and took a picture.

"Cool, a memory!"

"Not cool! Seriously, Crow?"

"Hey, it's not for anyone else, it's for me. Providing you guys keep it up."

"This is bad, then?"

"It is for me… it is for me."


	4. Evidence

Sexual Content: Blowjob, Public, Teasing, Child, Blackmail/Threats.

Chapter 4: Evidence

"Not cool! Seriously, Crow?" The not reassuring words spoken after Crow took a picture of Millium and Elliot having 'fun'.

"Hey, it's not for anyone else, it's for me. Providing you guys keep it up."

"This is bad, then?" Poor, innocent Millium.

"It is for me… It is for me."

Meanwhile, 10 minutes ago in the training field…

"Can you please stop arguing? Let's just… agree to disagree?" Better than saying nothing about Emma and Alisa being 1 step away from drawing their weapons and obliterating half of the field.

"Rean! I forgot you were here! I'm sorry!" Of course Emma forgot I was here.

"Of course you didn't say sorry for keeping him awake…" Why did I send Elliot off? Mistakes, mistakes…

"He wouldn't have been tired if it wasn't for you taking his entire day yesterday! He probably wanted to do something else…"

"Like get pleasured by you? No chance."

"Hey, can I maybe… say something?" They both looked at each other and I had a bad feeling about it.

"Hmm… yeah, sure. Who was better, me or this stupid excuse for pillows?"

"Take that back! It's not my fault that they're better than yours. Still, we should've asked earlier. That's a much better way to resolve this."

"I-is it?" I wanted to run, but they just would have followed me.

"Of course it is. And they aren't better than mine…" Please forget the question, please forget the question…

"So who is it?" No matter what I said, the other would probably do something terrible to me. Whether I'm awake all day and night, or not awake at all, I looked for a third option.

"It's...uh...hey, someone's stealing the Lacrosse Club's equipment!" Terrible distraction, but maybe it worked?

"What?" Alisa ran over towards the equipment shed, and I started to run the other way. Emma followed me…

"Hey Rean. Where are you going?"

"I'm going away from you, you can… look, someone's tearing up books over by the Library!" It wasn't going to work a second time.

"Oh my!" She ran off towards the Library. Guess it did work.

"Finally… a break. If I look like I'm talking to someone, maybe they'll leave me alone for a while." I looked around, and saw Gaius. "Hey Gaius!"

"Oh, hello Rean. You look… tired."

"Don't remind me, it's not even 10:00 in the morning. How are you, though?"

"I was just about to practice some paintings. Care to join me?"

"Yes! Sorry, it's just that anything sounds better than what I'm dealing with."

"Then may the winds be behind us. Let's go."

"Cool, cool." I looked behind me again, then followed Gaius to the Art Club room. It was relatively small, but quiet. He wanted me to try painting, so I drew a rose. It was terrible, but I couldn't focus.

"Rean, is something troubling you?"

"You could say that."

"Well, maybe you should rest. When my mind isn't clear, I paint."

"Yeah, because I'm great at that. The evidence is right here that I can't paint."

"Everyone has things they're good at… and not good at. As long as you find something that only you can do, it will be that much more fulfilling."

"Hmm… maybe I will sleep. Thank you, Gaius. That was… pretty inspiring. So inspiring in fact, I actually forgot why I was so stressed. That's nice." A knock on the door from Emma reminded me…

"Hey, Gaius. Is Rean here with you?" I motioned for Gaius not to say anything.

"No, just the wind and inspiration. Please be quiet though. I can't paint when people knock on the door." Perfect excuse. Believable, at least.

"Okay. Sorry for the trouble. If you do see him around, tell him to find me at his room. Thank you very much." My room?

"Okay, she's gone. What was all that about, Rean?" I wasn't going to explain, since Alisa was about to knock on the door. If Emma did, Alisa would.

"It's… nothing. Can you cover for me again, though? Alisa's going to knock in a few seconds, probably."

"Why would she-" The door opened instead of knocked. I should have known she wouldn't have been that courteous.

"Rean! Oh, hi Gaius." I need a way out of here.

"Hello. How do the winds fare you today?"

"Just fine. As for Rean, however…" She glared at me with intent to murder. Or at least hurt me very badly. I looked at the window.

"W-what did I do?" I said, inching towards the window.

"Flamberge!" A burning arrow launched near me, hitting the wall.

"Come on, you two. If you're going to spar, please do it outside of my club's room. Wild Rage!" He charged his energy brutally and I know what comes next. I need to get out of here. I looked towards Alisa, hoping she would think the same thing. She did.

"Sorry, we're leaving! Right Rean?"

"Yeah! Have fun, Gaius!" I fled to the door.

"The Goddess has an unfortunate fate for him." He went back to painting, leaving me and Alisa a short distance in the hallway. She looked at me and smirked, and Emma peered around the corner. I don't think Alisa saw her though, because her face didn't say anything else. Other than anger.

"Hey, Alisa. How are things?"

"Don't 'hey Alisa' me! Why did you trick me like that?"

"If you really want to know… bye!" I ran off again in the opposite direction.

"Flamberge!" This time, it hit me in the leg. So much for running.

"Agh! That hurt! You could've said not to run or something else!"

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?"

"Serene Blessing!" My leg was healed, but I still couldn't run as fast as I wanted to. Emma came out of hiding.

"Ah… it still hurts. Violence doesn't solve… everything.

"Alisa! Why did you do that? Now his leg's hurt."

"Well it worked, didn't it?" That was concerning. What did they mean?

"Argh… what worked?" I stood up, but was reduced to a kneel after that.

"You'll find out… Emma. Can you get his arms?"

"Yeah." She pulled me up from the ground. "Sorry about that. Come on, it's just a little walk to the dorms." And now I feel stupid.

"We'll settle this soon, right Emma?"

"I suppose so. Don't celebrate prematurely though!"

Meanwhile, in Millium's dorm room...

"So… how does the video function work on these? Oh, never mind, I found it."

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Why did I agree to this again?"

"Blackmail? Whatever that means." Millium stared at Crow, then back at Elliot.

"Yeah… that's right. Blackmail. Definitely forgot about it."

"You two should be quick if anything else. Someone might find us. Wouldn't that be the worst luck ever?" He laughed and pressed play.

"Well, if we were going to do it anyway, I don't see the problem!"

"Of course you don't. And what do you mean 'anyway'? I didn't agree to it."

"Elliot, how about this. You let me take a video, and I promise I'll keep it on my ARCUS just for me. Nobody else is here, anyway. Besides, I would say you could fight me over it, but violence isn't your thing. Just smile!"

"Keeping it on your ARCUS isn't reassuring."

"Neither are my promises. But whatever. I'll just be on my way to Instructor Sara with this…"

"Wait! ...Millium, are you honestly okay with this?"

"Yeah! I don't see why not. Besides, if it feels nice, then it's a good gift."

"Alright… I'll do it. But let's go fast so nobody shows up. By the way, what room is next to this one again?"

"Well, Elliot. Good buddy, old pal. I think Emma's is next to it. Good luck thinking about her while Millium blows you. She is hot though."

"I-I guess. Don't say things like that though."

"Yay, let's get started! Finally, I thought that would take forever."

"I hope this doesn't take forever…"

"Alright Millium, good luck. Or maybe good lick… ha!"

"Hmm, it's not as big as Crow's. Only… 13 Rege (5 inches) maybe?"

"Please don't remind me."

"Can't beat me. Except maybe… Gaius. I don't know, though. It's not my place to be talking about size though, that's what girls do. Speaking of which…"

"Is it finally time?"

"Alright, but only if you're sure."

"Yep." She started to lick all around it, covering his shaft with saliva.

"Ahh… easy. Slow down a little bit, please…"

"And here you were, complaining you wanted to get it over with."

"S-shut up… it's just… I'm not used to it, that's all."

"Ahh. I'm going to eat it now." She filled her mouth as far as it could go, then took his dick out. Between her revealing one-piece outfit, highlighting her thighs and legs, and her beautiful smile, it wasn't long before Elliot wanted to cum. About 4 minutes.

"W-wait Millium. I'm going to cum. Take it out of your mouth…" She made a noise of disapproval and continued, focusing on the top.

"Adorable. Camera is ready too." Despite Elliot thinking murderous thoughts towards Crow, he was on the edge and didn't want to cum inside Millium's mouth. He was tired, and his arm still hurt, so he tried to think.

"Maybe… I should-Ahh… cum somewhere… else?"

"Nah, she wants it there."

"Sorry… cumming! Ahh!"

In that instant, a white shower covered Millium's face. She swallowed most of it, wiping off the rest. Elliot was laying on the floor, exhausted.

"Tastes kind of creamy. Too bad there wasn't as much…"

"Hahh… don't remind me. I-I hope Rean makes up with Alisa and Emma, wherever he is…"

"Don't worry about Rean, worry about yourself…"

"Yeah, that reminds me… about that video…"

"Oh, right. Here." He tossed an ARCUS to him.

"Wait a minute… this is my ARCUS!"

"Sure is. What, you thought I would put that on mine? If I was going to turn it in, I would have been just as guilty. I swiped it when you walked in."

"Grr… well thanks regardless." He deleted the video.

"Don't be sad, Elliot. Wasn't it fun?" Millium awaited a response from Elliot.

"...I guess. I still wonder what happened between them though…"

"Well, there's two possibilities for Rean. One, he got away which didn't happen. You'd be surprised at how relentless those two are."

"W-what's the second one? I hate to ask…"

"He got tied to a bed and is a competition tool. Any questions? Millium?"

"For what?" He stuck out his tongue and got up to leave.

"Sex. What else?" I awoke from being… what I was. Was that Crow's voice?

"Crow, Elliot!" I heard them and tried to get their attention.

"Hey Rean. Why are you in Emma's room?" Elliot's third stupid question.

"Ask her. And help me!"

"Hey, Crow?"

"What the fuck do you want Alisa? If you don't know, I was about to watch the event over there."

"Keep Elliot and Millium away and I'll blow you off for a few days!"

"Hmm… tempting offer."

"This is the second time I've said this. Seriously, Crow?"

"Watch the main event and get blasted in the face with magic… or play babysitter for a generous reward. Hmm… Maybe I shouldn't…"

"Ah, finally you've come to your… Crow?"

"Freezing Bullet!" He fired a series of ice-cold bullets at Elliot.

"Lammy! Buster Arm!" Her combat shell grew a gigantic arm and smashed the bullets in mid-air.

"Just so you know, I don't like doing this… but I definitely want to!"

"So loud… can't you make them a little quieter, Crow?"

"Got it. Hey, Elliot. Is this your card?" He threw a card with a Spade on it.

"What the heck is this? Are we going to play poker or something?"

"Nope, but you can't talk…now." The card burst and hit Elliot with a Mute effect. He couldn't talk for… sometime.

"Elliot! Are you okay?"

"Doesn't look like he's okay, Millium. Don't worry, I'll shut him up a little more."

"Lammy! Riot Beam!" It beeped high pitched and fired a high-speed beam.

"Nice try! Rapid Volley!" The barrage of bullets tore apart Lammy. "Now! Freezing Bullet!" The bullets encased Elliot and Millium's bodies in ice.

"S-so cold…"

"Just sit here for awhile, Millium. Elliot can't talk though, so good luck casting."

"Grr… what's going to happen to Rean?"

"Don't know, but it will be fun, that's for sure. Hey, you two are good."

"Well, that's that. Emma, would you do the honors?"

"Sure Alisa. Okay, Rean?"

"Not by a long shot… where the hell is anyone else like... Gaius." I realized what happened after I said his name. "Damn, you played me. He did that on purpose, huh? Figures. The way my luck is going, a real miracle would get me out of this. Not happening though… maybe?"

"Nope, sorry Rean. Good luck with them though." Crow was not helping.

"Crow, if you're going to stay there, please don't talk. This is bad enough…"

"Makes sense. You have those two lovely ladies, and then me. Fair enough, I'll be quiet over here."

"Appreciate it…" could this day get any worse? Maybe I shouldn't have thought that while strapped to the bed.

"Hey Emma. What's all the noise?" Laura's voice said otherwise. Don't tell me she's doing this too?

"Oh, hello Laura. Just me and Alisa in here. How are things?"

"Alright, just practicing my sword skills. What's all the noise?"

"Yeah, it might just be your focus on training. Maybe you should rest and get out of the house for a little while." If I screamed, Alisa would shoot my face off, but Laura would be here, at least. But I liked my face, so I shut up.

"Hmm, okay. I'll go for a run, then. Bye." And just like that, she was gone.

"Now, where were we, Rean?"

"Giving me the key to these locks and sending me on my way? No… okay."

"Don't worry, we'll have fun. We even made a paper mache trophy."

"Of course you did." The 'contest' was about to start. What they were going to do, I had no idea. Elliot, think of something over there. Or else, to quote Jusis I'm going to 'look like I got my brains fucked out' for lack of a better term…


	5. Ideas

Sexual Content: Child, BDSM, Handjob, Public, Blowjob, Denial, Self-'play'

Chapter 5: Ideas

"Now where were we, Rean?" Emma's graceful attitude vanished on me, and I wanted to just sleep. Go fight Crow or someone. Maybe even clean my room.

"Giving me the keys to these locks and sending me on my way? No… okay."

"Don't worry about it, we'll have fun. We even made a paper mache trophy."

"Of course you did. Why wouldn't you? Special events, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask? Just curious to know why you're here?"

"I mean…" I was stripped bare, attached to Emma's bed with locked restraints, and surrounded by Alisa and Emma wearing nothing but their skin. "Not particularly. I… kind of already know."

"Good, then that makes this easier." I was looking for a way around… this, but my hopeful miracle was either on campus or in the next room frozen in ice.

"Do you like how we look, Rean? He probably likes me better, though." Emma was still worth the effort mentioning that I replied, hoping this would be a stalling chance. If Elliot or Millium could get out of there, I would probably be at least able to get free.

"I… maybe, I can't say. I still don't know why you're doing this, though."

"Can't say… or don't want to? Your dick says something else, you know…"

"I… well, it's not my fault!" Just after saying that, I saw a shadow in the direction of the closet. I thought it might be a person, so I shut up, hoping that person would help me.

"It's okay. Alisa and me will help, but I guess you want to go first, huh?"

"Obviously. The one who goes first gets the best first impression." First impressions usually start with before the situation, like how Alisa shot me in the leg with a burning arrow beforehand.

"Well, good luck. I'll… be over here."

"If you want to watch, Emma, you just have to ask. I am pretty, after all."

"Unnn… I'm so horny…" Emma started to play with her breasts, stroking her nipples until they hardened.

"Now, what do you want to do first? I could get some lotion for rubbing you, or I could give you another round in my mouth…"

"I, maybe…" I should mention a preference at least, otherwise she might suggest something more unsavory…

"Your choice, of course. No pressure. It hurts though, doesn't it?" She pointed towards my dick and flicked it.

"Ahh! Yeah, it hurts! But these restraints hurt too. Couldn't you at least loosen them up? Please?" Maybe she would slip up.

"Hmm… just a little bit. But no games, Rean." She reached over towards the binds and began to move them around.

"Yeah… no games. Definitely not like anything you two are doing now…"

"Is that better? I loosened them up, but they were pinching your wrists."

"I… guess it's alright? Thank you."

"My pleasure, Rean. Speaking of which…"

"Maybe… get the lotion?" If I didn't make a choice, stalling or not, Elliot and Millium probably wouldn't get enough time.

Meanwhile, in the next room over, Millium's dorm room…

"You guys really don't say much, do you? Ah, that's right, Elliot can't."

"Meanie…"

"Hey, I'm a nice guy. Sort of…"

"...Hey, Crow?"

"What is it, kid?"

"Can I… taste some more cum?" Elliot's eyes rolled repeatedly.

"Hmm… sure, why not. But you're staying in the ice."

"Hmph… fine. Come on, hurry up!"

"Easy, easy. Be patient." He took off his pants and rested his dick against the ice under Millium's chin. "Maybe it is a little cold…" He broke some of it off, leaving everything above the chest free. "That's better. Can you start?"

"Sounds good!" She slowly inserted it into her mouth, making sure she could move her head adequately. She spun her tongue around inside her mouth.

"Hmm… keep going. You're doing better than last time, Millium."

"Mwah! Yeah, of course!" She went a little deeper than she did before.

"Good… I'm soon there." She bobbed her head rapidly.

"Cumming now!" He released his cum into her mouth, nearly spilling some on his jacket. She licked up what she could, as some went on the floor.

"Was that good?" She smiled, glancing at Elliot.

"Y-yeah. Better than last time, but last time was good." He sat down. "Now I'm bored again. I hope I can at least listen in over there."

"Okay… I'll be quiet. Meanie…" She looked over at Elliot, nodding.

"Hydro Cannon!" A torrent of water hit Crow.

"Argh, how? My job's a nightmare, you know that? I wasn't expecting Millium of all people to have a Curia Balm for you.

"Holy Song!" The rejuvenating energy healed Millium and Lammy and thawed her out of the ice.

"What a pain… Rapid Volley!"

"Blue Lullaby!" Magical bubbles struck down the bullets. "Millium, now!"

"C'mon Lammy!" It shifted into a giant hammer. She rushed at Crow with Lammy's acceleration booster. "Gigant Breaker!" She slammed the hammer down, knocking Crow unconscious. "Elliot, is he okay?"

"Better him than us, I guess. Now, let's get out of here and… help? Maybe that's not the right word to use, but let's do it anyway."

"Yeah, let's go!" They ran to the door.

"Hey, Emma. Crow's… sleeping. Can you take care of the door?"

"Ahh…"

"Emma!"

"Oh, sorry… what is it, Alisa?"

"Elliot and Millium are leaving! Can you fix it for a little while?"

"Hmm… yes. Malice Chains! (Hatred, bind their will) That should do for now."

"Great. I found the lotion, by the way. Ready?" Alisa looked at me, then down.

"What did Emma do… if you don't mind me asking?"

"Good question. Emma, what did you do?"

"Ngh…"

"Did she get that horny when she was with you?"

"I… think she was a little shy? Not like this…" That question was embarrassing for me, partly due to the situation.

"Emma!"

"Oh, where am… did you need something, Alisa?"

"Stop groping yourself! Also, what did you do to the door?"

"Well, I didn't do anything to our door. I made it so that someone who has ill intentions can't leave Millium's room." Someone with ill intentions… I know that those two are both… innocent, relatively speaking. But I need to figure out how that spell works.

"Like Crow?" I gave an obvious example…

"Definitely. You see how he acts all the time. Always overconfident, more so about his size and stuff."

"Yeah, like someone else's bod-"

"Were you saying something, Rean?" Alisa's phrasing frightened me.

"No, not at all!"

"Really? Okay, then. Emma, can you hand me that thing over there?"

"Ohh…"

"Emma! Can you please get that cup over there?"

"Sorry… here. I need a minute… or ten." Alisa was frustrated and I was… kind of frustrated. They couldn't at least try to be serious in this situation?

"Thank you… finally. While Emma… massages herself, I got a cup to measure your cum. Ready? I'm going to wring out a lot, okay?" I wasn't even hard yet, but I guess I was done stalling.

"One last question. What Emma did affected Millium's door, right?"

"Yeah, from what she said, anyway. What's your point?"

"Well, I'm not an expert, but even I can see that if someone comes from outside her room…"

"Emma, got any ideas?"

"Ahh… yes!"

"Maybe… I should leave her be? But from the way it sounded, it only keeps them in."

"Then what if someone does end up coming from outside, Alisa?" She frowned darkly and stared at the door.

"Then we're all in for a world of cringing." She then looked at me. "Hopefully that's the worst…"

2 minutes earlier in the 2nd school floor...

"Sara, Lady Alisa is missing. Have you seen her?"

"Well, if I know her, she's probably… somewhere."

"How can you be so unconcerned for your own students?" Sharon frowned grimly. "More importantly, I haven't seen a few of them.

"They're just kids. Let them do whatever. I drink, and nobody yells at me… much. If anything, you cling to her way too much." Sara sat in the lounge chair, drunk with a dozen bottles of alcohol on the floor.

"That's because I am concerned for her well-being."

"More like you don't want anyone else staring at her. She is well developed for her age, though. At least Angelica is out riding her motorcycle most of the time. Otherwise, she would be after all the girls.

"Is that not a legitimate concern?"

"Well, it depends if you're talking about Crow, a guy who finds any excuse to get laid, or if you're talking about Elliot, the gentle soul who couldn't hurt a fly if it meant he got laid. Or anyone in between."

"I think you've had too much alcohol, Sara."

"I couldn't have too… much if I tried. I'm never… drunk."

"If you say so. I think I'll head back to the dorms myself then."

"Have fun. Tell them I said to behave. Or something that makes me look good."

"Hmm… sure. Goodbye, Sara."

"See ya." Sharon walked back to Trista where she got stopped by Laura.

"Hello, Lady Laura. Is there something important you need? I was just on my way back to the dorms…"

"Were you looking for Alisa, perhaps?" Sharon smiled at her.

"Why, yes. Do you know where she is?"

"She's in the dorms, but I don't know what she's doing. She's in Emma's room, however. Just… girl things, I guess."

"I wonder…" Jusis walked by, and said hello.

"Hello Jusis. How are you?"

"Just fine. I've been concerned as to why I devoted my time to covering for Rean, is all. Unfortunately, I don't think I was much help."

"Covering for what, Jusis? Something with Rean?"

"Yeah. Last night, he must have been…" He leaned in to Laura's ear so Sharon couldn't hear. "Having his 'way' with Alisa." Laura blushed slightly.

"Please say that once more, Lord Jusis. I'm afraid I didn't quite understand."

"Well, I suppose Alis-I just remembered an urgent task I should take care of."

"Nothing is more urgent than topics of… negativity… about Lady Alisa."

"Yes. Farewell, may you find her safely…" He ran towards the dorms. Sharon suddenly appeared in front of him.

"I must take all measures to ensure my master's well-being. I'm sure you understand, Lord Jusis?" An ominous, black aura surrounded Sharon. "I must warn you, lying will not be tolerated. If the truth isn't good, running will be the least of your problems…" Jusis now faced an contradictory situation.

Meanwhile, in Millium's room…

"Lammy! Buster Arm!" The door didn't budge.

"Darn it… what is this door? Nocturne Bell!" A shockwave of darkness emerged from magic bells. Nothing happened to the door.

"Elliot, I'm getting… tired…"

"Hmm… there has to be someway to break it. Maybe if I try healing it?"

"Ahh! I got the best idea ever!"

"Really? What is it, Millium?"

"Your ARCUS! You could use it to call Jusis, Machias, or Laura."

"All well and good, but I think I'll call Fie. She may or may not be better suited to that kind of sneaking. Alright, let's see…" He pressed a few buttons on his ARCUS. In Emma's room, I was being pushed to the edge and back.

"Haa… haa… why…?" Alisa was stroking my dick until I was going to burst, then stopping. 90 seconds of being on the edge was taking its toll on my body.

"This is a little selfish, but I'll get more this way. Just hold on for as long as you can, Rean. It'll feel really good afterwards…"

"Alisa… can I do something with him?"

"Emma, I'm not done yet!" Alisa was stroking my dick up and down really fast, then stopping and repeating again.

"Ahh! Haa… stop…"

"As soon as you cum. Then we'll-" I heard an ARCUS sound coming from the closet. "Emma, what's that? Is that your ARCUS?"

"I… I thought it was yours."

"Hmm… the closet!"

"Rean, close your eyes!" That was Fie!

"Fie, why would I-"

"Flash Grenade!" A bomb rolled under the closet door. In 2 seconds, it exploded in a violent light, I closed my eyes, but if Alisa or Emma did, I don't know. I opened my eyes after half a minute. Alisa was the first to speak.

"Fie! What are you doing here? And how did you get here?"

"Ask Emma. This is her room, the one filled with hiding spots."

"I… use those sometimes. It would be best not to speak of my activities when I have free time at night…" I had to say something, or it was going to be more awkward, really fast.

"We've all been watching you play with yourself for at least 3 hours! Maybe not Fie though… when did you get here?"

"Well, you and Emma got here about 20 minutes ago, not 3 hours."

"Really? It sure felt like it for me. Being locked to a bed makes the time go faster, I guess. But what are you doing here? It's not that I'm not ungrateful or anything, but how much did you see?"

"Everything I can see now." Alisa looked at herself.

"Oh! This is… awkward…" I would bury my face so deep in my hand if it wasn't attached to a bed. She just realizes that now?

"Can you please unlock me now?"

"Yeah sure, why not? Emma, give me the key."

"About that…" I frowned.

"What happened to the key?" I stayed calm, despite this.

"I may have… lost it. Not saying where, though." I can't believe it...

"You lost it? How could you lose a key in the short time that we locked his arms and… you used it to get off, didn't you?" I sighed… short of asking them to just cut the bands.

"I… well, that is…"

"Can't I just slice these apart?" Fie's a mind reader.

"No! I need those for… reasons…"

"Yeah. Definitely didn't see this coming. You seriously can't just… get new ones? Now what?" Alisa looked down at my red member and smiled.

"I know something we can do…"

"Alisa! Get out of here now!"

"Sharon!" I'm dead. I'm so dead. It might be so bad, I'd hope to be dead…


	6. Notice for the Future of AnimeLover287

You know how you promise to do something and you need your arm to do it? Well it's all good until you fracture it. Then you can only type with one hand and end up falling behind school work because you can't write. Turns out I've only been able to use my hand efficiently since the 1st of March (2 days ago). And well… teen males. Needless to say, I'm not in a stable mood by any means. Either way, I wanted to finish this project, but I think it would be best to start on something else. Part of it's due to the nearly month-long gap since I've seen my writing, but I will also admit the story got a little… out of hand (pun definitely intended). Sorry about the people who were looking forward to this, but I need to work a little bit more with realism in my writing. OCs are the perfect way to practice that, since only the interactions with non-protagonist characters are important. So I'm working on a fanfic about the anime "Fairy Tail". Just finished it and a lot of characters are worth experimenting with. Those season 3-ers, you guys know what I mean… Larcade! But seriously, a male OC isn't a bad idea for me in that world. But I'm still open to Trails stuff in the near future. I'll start a new fanfic though, because my hiatus was so boring without my Nintendo Switch. Flying Nimbus! AnimeLover287, signing off.

3/6 Update: Finally, it took me "over 9000" minutes before I got this update in. I'm almost finished my new Fanfic on Fairy Tail, so it will be out on 3/7 or 3/8. Wish me luck! AnimeLover287, saying goodbye. Instant Transmission!

3/7 Update: Bye, Lammy! Heya, AnimeLover287 here. I finally got the first chapter in for anyone that wants to see it.

s/13517440/1/Fairy-Tail-Clouds

Farewell for a while. Gotta call the Courageous. AnimeLover287, leaving.


End file.
